mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of The Simpsons episodes
.]] The Simpsons is an American animated sitcom created by Matt Groening for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The series is a satirical parody of a middle class American lifestyle epitomized by its eponymous family, which consists of Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. The show is set in the fictional town of Springfield, and lampoons American culture, society and television, and many aspects of the human condition. The family was conceived by Groening shortly before a pitch for a series of animated shorts with the producer James L. Brooks. Groening created a dysfunctional family and named the characters after members of his own family, substituting Bart for his own name. The shorts became a part of The Tracey Ullman Show on April 19, 1987. After a three-season run, the sketch was developed into a half-hour prime time show and was an early hit for Fox. The Simpsons holds several American television longevity records. It is the longest-running prime time animated series and longest-running sitcom in the United States. In May 2007, ''The Simpsons reached its 400th episode at the end of the eighteenth season. The year 2007 marked the twentieth anniversary of The Simpsons franchise. With its twenty-second season (2010–2011) currently airing, the series has surpassed Gunsmoke in seasons to claim the spot as the longest-running American prime-time scripted television series. However, Gunsmoke's episode count of 635 episodes far surpasses The Simpsons, which will not reach that mark until approximately its 29th season, under normal programming schedules. 2009 marked the 20th anniversary of the half-hour series. Episodes of The Simpsons have won dozens of awards, including 27 Emmy Awards (with ten for Outstanding Animated Program), 27 Annie Awards and a Peabody Award. Since its debut on December 17, 1989 the show has broadcast 473 episodes and the twenty-second season began airing on September 26, 2010. The Simpsons Movie, a feature-length film, was released in theaters worldwide on July 26 and July 27, 2007, and grossed US$526.2 million worldwide. Currently, the first thirteen seasons are available on DVD in Regions 1, 2 and 4 with the twentieth season released on both DVD and Blu-ray on January 12, 2010 in Region 1 and on January 20, 2010 in Region 4. Seasons Episodes ;Key * In the # column: ** The first number refers to the order it aired during the entire series. ** The second number refers to the episode number within its season: i.e. 1506 would be the sixth episode of the fifteenth season. * The production code refers to the code assigned to the episode by the production team. The first two characters refer to the season the episode was made for. The first season is 7Gxx, the second is 7Fxx, the third is 8Fxx and the fourth is 9Fxx. After that, the fifth season started with 1F and continued in order until season nine (which was 5F). Starting with season ten, the production codes started with AABF, with the first letter changing for each season (i.e. BABF, CABF, etc.) The number at the end of the code is the order in which that episode was produced during that production run. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Season 19 Season 20 Season 21 Season 22 Unscheduled episodes See also * List of The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror episodes Notes References * * * * * * **Season 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 ** * External links *The Simpsons at FoxFlash *The Simpsons Archive Simpsons * Simpsons Simpsons Category:Wikipedia semi-protected pages bg:Списък с епизоди на Семейство Симпсън ca:Llista d'episodis d'Els Simpson cs:Seznam epizod seriálu Simpsonovi cy:Rhestr penodau The Simpsons de:Liste der Episoden von Die Simpsons es:Anexo:Episodios de Los Simpson fr:Liste des épisodes des Simpson gl:Lista de episodios de The Simpsons ko:심슨 가족의 에피소드 목록 it:Episodi de I Simpson ka:სიმპსონების ეპიზოდები lt:Sąrašas:Simpsonų serijos hu:A Simpson család epizódjainak listája nl:Lijst van afleveringen van The Simpsons ja:ザ・シンプソンズのエピソード一覧 no:Liste over Simpsons-episoder pl:Lista odcinków serialu Simpsonowie pt:Anexo:Lista de episódios de The Simpsons ru:Список эпизодов мультсериала «Симпсоны» sq:Lista komplete e Episodeve Simpsons simple:List of The Simpsons episodes fi:Luettelo televisiosarjan Simpsonit jaksoista sv:Lista över avsnitt av Simpsons tr:Simpsonlar bölümleri listesi uk:Епізоди Сімпсонів